ESCAPANDO DE ENTRE MIS MANOS - ONESHOT (Editada)
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Tras una pelea con su hijo, Gabriel Agreste no puede evitar sentirse abatido. Ortografía corregida. Completo. Portada realizada por @LadyDoptera La imagen que ilustra esta historia es arte de Findo en Tumblr


En la mansión Agreste se escuchaban dos voces masculinas que subían el volumen de su voz a cada frase dicha, rompiendo con el silencio rutinario casi sepulcral que caracterizaba el intento de hogar que intentaba representar.

—¡Todo lo que hago lo hago por tu bien! —grito el de traje blanco mientras su mano derecha hecha un puño temblaba.

—¡No mientas! ¡No te interesa mi bienestar! ¡Lo único que te impronta es que sea el ejemplo perfecto para ser la cara de tu estúpida compañía!

—No te hace falta nada Adrien, ¡deja las rabietas maldita sea! ¡Ya no eres un niño!

—¿Es en serio padre? Lo único que quiero es una vida normal y esta no lo es. —El adolescente salió del despacho, cerrando la puerta con una calma que no encajaba con la conversación anterior.

Gabriel Agreste se quedó en silencio, escuchando los pasos de su hijo que se alejaban a quién sabe qué lugar de la mansión. Cuando sus pasos dejaron de ser audibles, el mayor de los Agreste se dejó caer sobre la silla frente a su escritorio, suspirando sonoramente mientras masajeaba su frente dado el estrés.

Se sentía acabado.

Cuando perdió a su mujer se vio atravesado por el miedo y el dolor; todo en el instante en el que ella desapareció y siguió abrumándolo en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que su hijo tendría el mismo final tarde o temprano.

Todo el dinero del mundo no compraba la vida eterna después de todo.  
Y aunque había buscado sobre todos los medios mantener a Adrien feliz y a salvo no lo había conseguido; a pesar de todos los lujos con los que lo había rodeado, las diversas actividades para que fuera un chico pleno, una alimentación adecuada junto con las rigurosas visitas al doctor con todos los estudios necesarios.

Sin embargo, su primogénito había encontrado el modo de ponerse en peligro, sabía perfectamente que el rubio era el mismísimo Chat Noir.

Cuando aquel villano lo había buscado hasta la mansión lo había visto claro como el agua. Después de todo el joven héroe parecía conocer perfectamente la casa y Adrien había encontrado el modo de quedarse solo con Ladybug. Lo confirmó en el momento que había visto el anillo, tanto en el héroe como el modelo.

Y ahora veía asombrado cómo su hijo actuaba frente a las cámaras con aquel antifaz, haciendo estúpidos chistes y poniéndose en peligro sin ningún temor.

Ante aquella revelación no había sabido cómo sentirse. ¿Orgulloso por la fuerza que su hijo tenía pera defender lo justo? ¿O paranoico ante la idea de que le pasara algo en el traje negro? Si hasta había pensado en invitar a Ladybug a su hogar con el único propósito de agradecerle por salvaguardar las espaldas de su hijo y pedirle encarecidamente que no permitiera que nada malo le pasara. Gracias a Dios había descartado la idea.

Y ahora se encontraba horriblemente tensó, atento a su teléfono por si este sonaba alertando por cualquier akuma que se hiciera presente, mordiéndose las uñas cuando el de traje negro caía ante un golpe fuerte, a punto de las lágrimas cuando su hijo derramaba su sangre. Pero esto Adrien no lo sabía y Gabriel planeaba que aquello continuara así.

Permitiendo que el chico pensara que no entendía las escapadas que realizaba cada vez que tenía que ponerse el antifaz, regañándolo por su falta de criterio y negándole permisos... Todo con la mera intensión de mantener el secreto de su hijo en ese estatus, ganándose su resentimiento.

Y ahora, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos solo le quedaba sentarse y ver cómo iba perdiéndolo, sin la menor idea de cómo recuperarlo. Esperando que un día lo perdonara. Esperando que un día lo entendiera.

Pero ese día se veía lejano; pensando claro, que un día llegaría y sin más Gabriel Agreste volvió a acomodarse adecuadamente frente a su escritorio, listo para seguir actuando su papel, aceptando que perdería a su hijo, que a cada acción se escapaba de entre sus manos.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.


End file.
